The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effect of immediate versus deferred Indinavir (IDV) in addition to background antiretroviral therapy on disease progression or death in patients with CD4+ cell counts between 200 and 500 cells/mm3 and plasma HIV RNA levels greater than or equal to 10,000 copies/mL.